Dear Captain Kirk, Star Trek
by TrekkieGirl9090
Summary: Her name is Dakota A. Lynn, she is a science officer aboard the U.S.S Enterprise. His name is James T. Kirk, he is the Captain abroad the U.S.S Enterprise. They first met in a bar in Iowa, then they bumped into each other on there way to Kirk's test. And again at the test, finally getting to know each other when the were falling to there doom on Vulcan. Can they learn to love?


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I (sadly) do not own Star Trek. I only own my character Dakota. I try to stay true to the personality of all the characters I do not own. Thank you.**

She knocked on the door, she waited for the owner of the house to open the door. She head yelling from the other side.

"Oh, I don't give a fuck about you, Leonard!" She hears her sister in law yell. The girl looks around the residence, her brown hair flows down her shoulder and brown eyes look lonely. The door opens and the girls sister in law runs out.

"Dakota?" a man asks.

"Brother," the girl answers.

"What are you doing here?" the man asks.

"I-I ran away," the girl named Dakota says. The man nods and let's Dakota inside.

"Why did you run away?" He asked walking over to fix a drink for his step sister.

"I-I," she hadn't thought about what she should tell her brother. "I wanted to join Starfleet Academy, father wouldn't let me," she says plainly.

"Ah," he says handing Dakota the drink. "Dakota, I know that your hiding something, but I will leave you be."

"Thank you," she says taking a sip of the drink. After a few minutes of silence Dakota speaks, "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Yeah, yeah. . ." He trails off. "So, are you going to change your appearance like you talked about?"

"Yeah, dying my hair blonde and getting green eye color contacts, the whole deal," Dakota answers. Her brother nods.

|One year later|

Dakota walks into the bar behind Uhura, the two make there way through the crowd, to the actual bar. Uhura starts to order a few drinks.

"Hi," she greets the bartender, Dakota stands beside her. "I'd like a Klabnian Fire Tea, three Budweiser Classics, two Cardassian Sunrises and..."

"Gotta try the Slusho, it's good," the bartender says.

"The Slusho Mix, thank you," Uhura says.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman," a sexy voice says, Dakota rolls her eyes. I'm not even here, she thinks.

"And a shot of Jack, straight up," Uhura says to the bartender, Dakota smiles. The man comes into view.

"Make that two, her shot on me," he says.

"Her shots on her, thanks but no thanks," Uhura says. Dakota comes into the young man's view.

"Don't you want to at least know my name before you completely reject me."

"I'm fine without it."

"You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk."

"Oh, I read about your father, I'm sorry," Dakota speaks up her beautiful British accent travels around them, but only to be shh by Uhura. Kirk's eyes widen at the sight of the other woman.

"If you don't tell me your name, I'll have to make one up," he says ignoring Dakota.

"It's Uhura and this is..."

"None of your concern," Dakota mumbles changing back to her American accent.

"Uhura? No way! That's the name I was going to make up for you. Uhura what?" Jim says, the two girls roll there eyes.

"Just Uhura..." Uhura says.

"They don't have last names in your world?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"They don't have..." Jim stumbles on he's words, "first names in your world." He walks over to the two girls. "So, your a cadet, you're studying. What's your focus?" completely ignoring Dakota again.

"Xenolinguistcs, you have no idea what that means."

"The study of Alien languages. Morphology, Phonology, Syntax. It means you have a talented tongue." Dakota looks at the drinks on the wall, I have a talented tongue, she thinks.

"I'm impressed. For just a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals," Uhura smiles. Dakota listens in on the whole conversation.

"Well, not only," Kirk says, making Uhura laugh. Another cadet walks over to Uhura.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?" The cadet asks.

"Beyond belief, but it's nothing I can't handle," Uhura says.

"You could handle me, if that was an invitation," Kirk says.

"Hey, you better mind your manners," the cadet says.

"Relax, cupcake. It's a joke." Kirk says.

"Hey, farm boy. Maybe you can't count, but there's four of us and one of you," the cadet says as three more guys come up.

"So get some more guys, and then it'll be a even fight." Kirk slaps the cadets cheek and turns around. Then the cadet throws a punch at Kirk.

"Guys, stop it," Uhura says. Kirk gets ready to kick the guy, "stop it." Kirk kicks the guy hard.

"Uhura, which side should I join?" Dakota says clenching her fists.

"Dakota, you shouldn't, but since I wouldn't mind the cadets be beaten up... I say punch the big cadet."

"The big one?"

"Yeah, I think you could take him."

"Think so..."

"Yeah..." Dakota stands up and walks over to the fight. She pretends to trip, and falls into "Cupcake's" arms. He smiles, then Dakota kicks him hard, in the spot. He falls over a chair behind him. Another cadet comes after her from behind, she swings her arm right in his face.

"Aw, that's going to leave a mark," Dakota smiles. Dakota looks to see Kirk being pushed into Uhura. He's hands land on her breasts, she quickly pushes him away. One guy holds Kirk while another one kicks him, Dakota pinches the guys neck. Her friend taught her the Vulcan nerve pinch. "So easy," she smirks.

A guy comes up from behind and throws a good punch at her. Her nose starts to bleed, so she turns around. She gets the guy in a head lock.

"Enough!" Uhura hisses. Dakota looks to see the other two conscious men have Kirk on a table, there beating him. "Guys, he's had enough!" Someone whistles, Dakota's head pops up to see Captain Pike.

"Outside, all of you," Pike says, "now!"

"Yes sir," Dakota says, releasing the guy she had in a head lock. She follows Uhura outside.


End file.
